1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a soccer game table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional soccer game table generally includes a table top, a plurality of supporting legs and two ball collecting chambers. The collecting chambers are each arranged behind a goal, i.e. at two opposite sides of the soccer game table. However, such a soccer game table is difficult to manufacture and assemble thereby increasing the cost.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a soccer game table which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.